


fool

by rellative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellative/pseuds/rellative
Summary: Jihoon isn’t in love with Wonwoo, but he could be.





	fool

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: reminder, this is merely fiction and not at all meant to represent reality!!! i don’t ship, i merely wrote this for fun.

When Jihoon met Wonwoo, the first thing he noticed was the color of his eyes. 

They were grey, dark around the edges and light near the iris.

When Wonwoo met him, the first thing he noticed was the light tapping of his fingers against the edge of his textbook, following an even, set tempo.

Later, much later, Wonwoo will recite back that same cadence, the rhythm never having left his memory.

 

—

 

The catch about soulmates is that they’re finite. 

Jihoon doesn’t want to fall in love, he doesn’t want to have his entire future set out for him before he even has a choice.

He wants freedom, independence, he wants to do things for himself, without interference from some higher power that couldn’t care less about him or what he stands for.

 

—

 

Jeon Wonwoo is pretty, all hard angles and soft edges. 

His hair is a coarse, heavy black, rough against Jihoon’s fingers.

His lips are plump, enticing, sweet when they speak.

When Wonwoo calls his name, it’s tender around the corners, softened out. When he touches him, it’s gentle, cautious.

Wonwoo isn’t the image Jihoon had of a soulmate. He’s not in color, fleshed out, he’s in a permanent hazy sheen, skin grey instead of beige.

He’s not what Jihoon thought he would be, he’s so much more.

 

—

 

Jihoon isn’t in love with Wonwoo, but he could be. 

If he gave in, he could see what lies beyond the black-and-white. He could see the flush of Wonwoo’s skin, the glint of his eyes, the splotches of color that make up his skin.

He could see everything there is to Wonwoo, if he simply let himself.

 

—

 

Wonwoo tells him his lips are pink, the first time he lets Jihoon steal a kiss. 

He tells him his cheeks turn a faint rose when he blushes, tells him that his favorite shirt is light blue and his favorite shoes are white.

He tells him that he doesn’t have to love him back, tells him that it’s fine, tells him that they don’t have to go beyond what they have now.

He lets Jihoon take a piece of his heart, wrapped up neatly in a box with his name on it.

 

—

 

It hurts when he falls. 

 

—

 

Jihoon doesn’t exactly know when he finally gives in. 

But what he does know is this: Wonwoo’s eyes are brown, dark around the edges, light in the center, his skin is a golden, dazzling beige, his lips are pink, closer to coral than they are to rose.

His love is a wash of color, richer than any rainbow.

 

—

Soulmates may be finite, but Wonwoo isn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> repost sorry :(
> 
> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
